


Pierced mind

by NyxSolei



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Amnesia, Deaf Clint, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Marvel Universe, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y O U<br/>                                           K N O W</p><p> </p><p>   M E ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Messing around with deaf clint.

                                                M O V E

                                                                                           **R U N**  
  
When he hit the ground, he knew that he was in deep water. As his head and back bounced off the rocky era, he felt some sort of a crack in one of his arms.   
  
               S T O P  
  
He stopped eventually at her feet, allowing the red haired woman pick him up and carry him to a safe place. He moved one of his fingers down his chin, feeling the warm blood he had, probably dripping from his ears. His hearing aids where no where around, what left him exposed, weak, and all the other things he tried to avoid for good.   
She looked down to him, maybe said something and then turned back to face the shelter she brought him to. Clint was far too dizzy and unbalanced to even recall what the place looked like, or who that woman was.   
  
                                                                                                       W A R M  B E D  
   
            G O **O** D ?  
  
His mind was working automatically, forcing his senses to be numb and even his tight grip on the bow was loosened up as soon as he met the warm sheets. He looked to his side to find the woman walking around, grabbing all sort of strange bottles and pills and then sitting next to him. He tried to concentrate and understand what her lips were saying, but it was useless when he saw two or three lips instead of one. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, talking more and more aimlessly. He put up his one functioning arm against his ears weakly, then whispered, 'Can't'.   
  
                                                                                   Y O U  
                                                    M A Y B E  
                                                                                                                               **N O** T  
  
'What is your name?' She signed him, what followed by cleaning off the spilled blood and treating carefully his wounds. He didn't reply just yet, he couldn't, not without his second arm which lied motionlessly to his side. He stared at the woman, she looked familiar, maybe an associate of S.H.I.E.L.D., maybe just one of those woman he usually got in trouble with in the bars and clubs.  
'I Clint.' He gestured shortly, 'You?' He looked up, checking her facial features, they were something he should have remembered if he had interaction with her. At least that scarlet coloured hair.  
'Natasha Romanov.' The woman took off his shirt, wrapping his wounds in cloth,'The Black Widow'.  
  
                                       F R I **E N D**  
                                                                        Y E S ?  
         **Y E S**  
  
He knew her, but his hurt body and mind, weren't exactly letting him remember what he knew about her. He focused, what lead to nothing but more pain. She turned his head to face her, 'Don't do that. You rest.'   
There's no use to argue with a spy, especially the so-called Black Widow. He was however, grateful for her help. She couldn't be an enemy, if she wanted him dead, she could have done it long before this conversation started.  
He looked to his bow, just in case, and there was not even a scratch on it. If his arm would have worked, he could have made his way out of here- but to where? The only place he can think of, is his apartment, and in a situation like his, he wouldn't survive it. Or worse, he would survive it and Kate will get mad at him for taking risky jobs.  
  
                           ~~K A T E ? ? ?~~  
                                                                                       ~~N A T A S H A ? ? ?~~  
         **? !**  
  
When he thought he was starting to get the hang of it, he was utterly confused and the silence he was forced to stay in didn't help him. He was numb, almoust like waking up from a dream and still dreaming it, only this was a nightmare.   
Now thinking of it, Clint had very little memory of what happened, of.. Everything. He remembers a Kate. There is a Kate and.. S.H.I.E.L.D.. Avengers?  
His memory was messed up, like his body. Natasha told him again not to strain himself and to rest simply but he couldn't help it.  
When did he let the silence take over?  
  
                **G A M E**    **O** V **E R ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Clint got the habit already of waking up early in the morning and seeing the red-haired, now called 'Natasha', sitting next to him, sleeping. He had all sort of things over his body, whether they were bandages or luckily, clothes to cover him. He learned all sort of things in the three days he spent in that hideout. For example, he knew already by heart what food there is in the refrigerator and when his partner comes back from work.  
He was told that she has to work to keep him a secret, to make everyone else believe that he will come back to S.H.I.E.L.D., which he knew nothing about. He was also told that he can't go out, that there are bad people out there who believe he's dead, and if seemed alive and functioning, they'll come after him.  
  
                **R E M E M B E R**   
                                                                 **N O T** E !  
                    S L E **E** P   
  
At night, when Natasha was back, they had conversations. She would update him on events in the outside world, tell him a little more about what he forgotten.  
"What do you remember?" She would ask him, both with her tiny hands and her lips. He could, at last, concentrate and understand the words she was saying, but it took him a lot more time to process them, and reply to her.  
"Do we know one another?" Clint answered her question with his own question. A question that bugged him a lot, since both her fragrance and her expression were so familiar to him. Every time he thought of an answer to his question, he got to a dead end, nothing, silence. It drove Clint crazy, that he knew something but really knew nothing.  
And by the time she answered, he didn't know which was worse, the dead end or her answer.  
"No." She said with a slight smile,"We do not." But he knew that was a lie.  
  
                                                                                                    ~~N A T A  S~~   ~~H~~    ~~A     ?~~     

                                                   **L    I     E     S**  
  
He ruffled his dirty blond hair, sitting up and meeting her green eyes, continuously asking her for his identity. Sometimes, he did get information, like his job, who was that Kate, and other things. But really, that didn't matter to him as much as her lie to him; he knew that woman, and he will find out who is she.  
"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D., or worked. Past tense." She told him, as she did so, she tied back her red hair, sitting with legs crossed. His eyes scanned her face again, there was something so familiar about it. He got just a glimpse, just a vast, quick feeling of warmth when he tried to remember and ended up in darkness.  
"Do I have family?" He asked,"Do they live?"  
"You have one brother. Barney." She replied calmly.  
"Live?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he wants to hear the answer.  
"Yes." Natasha signed with a smile. It made him smile too. He probably looked like an idiot, nothing unusual.  
  
                  L **A** U **G H**  
                                                           **T A** L K **?**  
                           **?!**  
  
At the morning of the fifth day, he could already feel both of his arms, and move the hurt one a little. It pained him, but it was a pain worth withstanding. He got up, grabbing his bow and quiver and rushed outside.   
He breathed in the cold air, watching carefully his surroundings; A forest, high, dense. Underneath, the ground was solid and rocky, what meant that below it there has to be water. There was no one in sight, so he moved on further, exploring the era. It was slightly hard to see when the sun was hidden. With his special luck and skills, he even managed to get lost in the little time he was outside.  
But this was better than staying indoors and hearing a repeated lie.  
That woman, whoever she is, knew him.  
  
                                                   **>** R E **S T A R T**


End file.
